Noktah
by Prominensa
Summary: Bagiku, kau adalah sebuah titik. Akhir dalam sebuah kalimat. Menjadi tanda aku harus berhenti, dan tidak akan ada lagi bab selanjutnya untuk kujalani. Semua sudah berakhir. [NaruSasu]


**Noktah**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto x Sasuke**

 _Aku melayang, saat bunyi degum degam bertalun di telingaku. Tereban sudah tubuh ini di atas bentala. Cairan berma nun kental, memberiku instruksi untuk tidur. Tidur selamanya untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku._

* * *

Hari ini tidak ada Naruto; laki-laki yang biasanya menyapa Sasuke sebelum masuk kelas.

Hari ini tidak ada Naruto; laki-laki yang membagi bekal makan siang dengannya di atap sekolah.

Hari ini tidak ada Naruto; laki-laki yang mengantarnya pulang dengan sepeda butut wana biru.

Naruto pergi, pamit kepadanya untuk membeli dua buah ramen cup. Padahal hujan telanjur menderas, ia tak bawa payung. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak nekad begitu. Satu cengiran khas miliknya menjadi yang terakhir Sasuke ingat.

Malam itu, Naruto benar-benar pergi. Ia tak kembali. Bersama hujan di bulan Juni, ia menjadi bintang di langit. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya dari bumi. Jauh. Tak akan pernah ia gapai selamanya.

"Naruto!' teriaknya.

Di tepi tebing, Sasuke ingin melompat, tapi ia takut mati.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Sasuke terisak.

Sakura selalu memperhatikan Sasuke. Di kelas, ia tampak tak semangat. Aura duka masih terlihat jelas mengelilinginya. Seperti lelaki bisu, Sasuke nyaris tak pernah berbicara. Sesekali sudut matanya dipenuhi air mata.

"Uchiha!" Kurenai- _sensei_ memanggilnya.

Sasuke berdiri, dan mulai membaca sebuah puisi yang ia tulis sebagai tugas yang diberikan sang guru. Awalnya bibir itu mengatup, seolah berubah menjadi es batu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bukan karena jatuh cinta, tetapi rasa takut yang menghujaninya.

Sebagian teman-temannya ada yang menunduk. Ada juga yang menatap iba keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Kurenai- _sensei_ terus menunggu sampai Sasuke membuka suara. Meski ia tahu, tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat.

"Uchiha, bacalah!" perintah Kurenai- _sensei_ tidak sabaran.

Dalam kegugupan luar biasa itu, Sasuke merasa ada yang menendang bangkunya. Ia melirik sekilas dan mendapati bayangan Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia seolah berbisik, _bacalah untukku_

Sasuke mendengkus. Kemudian mulai membaca.

 _Bagiku, kau adalah sebuah titik_

 _Akhir dalam sebuah kalimat_

 _Menjadi tanda aku harus berhenti, dan tidak akan ada lagi bab selanjutnya untuk kujalani_

 _Semua sudah berakhir_

 _Saat kutahu, hidupmu sesingkat kupu-kupu_

 _Aku seharusnya melepaskanmu, terbang bebas ke manapun kau suka_

 _Tak akan mengekangmu_

 _Tak akan menjeratmu_

 _Karena aku tahu, tidak ada aku di masa depanmu_

 _Tuhan menciptakan kita bagai dua garis sejajar_

 _Tak akan pernah menyatu_

 _Namun, selalu berdampingan_

 _Itulah kita; yang hidup dalam cerita milik-Nya_

 _Tapi, kau tak benar-benar pergi_

 _Kau hanya berpindah tempat_

 _Ke tempat yang lebih abadi_

 _Dan kau sedang menungguku_

 _Bertemu di tempat itu_

 _Selamat tinggal sahabat sekaligus kekasih hatiku_

Kurenai- _sensei_ langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Suara sesenggukan mendominasi di seluruh ruangan. Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke sambil terisak dan berderai air mata. Seragam putih miliknya basah oleh air asin milik sahabat pink-nya itu. Namun, Sasuke hanya bisa mematung tanpa air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Meski terlihat tegar, Kurenai- _sensei_ sempat mengusap sudut matanya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut memeluknya bergantian dengan Sakura. ia mengusap lembut punggung Sasuke dan berkata, "Terima kasih karena dengan berani kau mau membacanya."

Hati Sasuke sudah retak. Mungkin esok akan pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berani mati. Tak peduli dengan terikan Sakura di balik punggungnya. Ia menyeberang jalan dengan mata terpejam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ada bunyian yang memekakkan telinga Sakura. Ketika mobil yang menabrak Sasuke, meledak setelah menghantam pohon.

Sakura meraung menyaksikan Sasuke menyusul si Kuning, Naruto.

 **[End]**

 **A/n:**

 **Pertama buat fanfik yaoi NaruSasu, semoga pembaca suka**


End file.
